Ika Irene
Biography Season 6 (6.3) * 23-years-old and from the Republic of Georgia. Her family left Georgia when she was 6-years-old. They first moved to Canada. It was really different moving to a new continent. She definitely wanted to rebel. She wasn’t allowed to have any boyfriends. She wasn’t allowed to date. She wasn’t allowed to go to parties or anything. So, she focused all her energy towards dance. When she graduated high school, she was on her way to go to college, but a month before classes started, she decided to move to New York City to pursue her dance career. Her parents were not happy that she wanted to move to NYC, and they fought a lot about it. But finally, they caved and let her go. She says it’s funny how things work out – now she’s in Dallas and auditioning for the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. Confessionals Total: 12 (8th most, Season 6) Season 6 (6.1) * Walking out on the field was awesome. And just looking around at how huge it is, is so daunting. (6.3) * Yeah, Valley Ranch is very awesome, you know, it’s a beautiful space, so I can’t wait for the meeting to start. * Biography * office I have no idea what they want to talk to me about. Probably has to do something with my performance or something – I know I don’t smile that much, so they’re probably going to mention that, but I hope that’s the worst of it. * office I came into these auditions, and I didn’t really think about any of the photos I’ve taken before. But I guess I should have thought about it. I don’t think I’ll have a problem – I’m going to try and fix everything over the weekend. (6.5) * Makeovers This should be interesting. Hopefully they won’t do something drastic. * Makeovers The whole process was really fun. They put a little color in my hair and cut it and gave me some tips on makeup. So, it was great. * Training camp is overwhelming; there’s so much to do. Overall, it’s just hectic and crazy. So, they called me into the office during the first week and they told me to smile more. Apparently, I don’t smile that much, so I need to work on that. * I haven’t really gotten any really amazing feedback from Kelli and Judy. Just corrections, so I don’t really know if I’m doing anything right, but I’m still here, so that’s good. * being called into the office My gut’s telling me nobody’s going home tonight. I’m sure they’re going to give out some corrections and that’s it, but what do I know? * office Going into Kelli’s office is just frightening. You don’t know what they’re going to tell you. You don’t know what’s going to happen, so it’s just nerve-wracking. * cut Freaking Facebook, huh. But you know, I can’t change it. So, whatever they say goes. I did the best I could, and I guess next year we’ll try again. Commentary Season 6 (6.1) * I like her. – J/ Yeah. – K/ We’re on the same wavelength here. – Charlotte (6.3) * Ika, where are you? You’re doing a pretty one {?}, but with this style of a high kick it really needs to kind of hit on the top. – K * You learn really fast, your style is great, you just have to start performing with your face. – J/ The body language is beautiful. [Points to face] Now, don’t forget this, we can see your concentration. – K * Boy, Ika’s attacking it. – J/ She attacks it, but she’s not smiling. – K/ Nuh uh. – J (6.4) * Ika has a yardstick in her neck. – K * Ika still won’t show her teeth. – K/ No, she’s kinda being rude about it. – J * Ika’s been in my office and I’ve told her you need to smile. And we’ve said it enough to where I’m tired of hearing myself say it. And that’s where I kind of start losing patience. – K * This is the last time I’m going to say it. If you don’t smile and show us your teeth, you’re officially boring, okay? – K * Well, you asked for it. Ika’s smiling. – K * Ika, good showmanship. That’s all I wrote. – K (6.5) * I’ve always thought Ika was pretty, but she doesn’t have the girl next door look yet. She has the girl last night look. – K * Does she smile with those teeth? – J/ She’s a private dancer? – K * This one doesn’t practice, I don’t think. – J/ Stephanie or Cassie? – K/ Ika. – J * I think Ika’s on the bubble. It’s a shame, but she just doesn’t seem enthusiastic. – K * Look up again. You’re flirting with the floor. – J Office Visits Season 6 (6.3) * of episode, second of three Kelli asks her what she thinks so far, and Ika says she’s loving it so far. Kelli tells her she thinks she has a beautiful style of dance, but her lack of smile is going to kill her here. When they’re punching pom poms, she has to smile. These rehearsals are her performances and all they have to go by. Kelli says she hasn’t seen her on a stage, but that Judy has seen some pictures or videos of her in some cute swing, happy. Judy tells her that when she’s “private” on Facebook, she can still click on any picture and see it. Ika seems surprised. Kelli asks her if she’s trying to pursue a career in modelling. Ika says not, but that while she was in New York, she just happened to do it. Kelli asks if it’s part of the culture there, and Ika agrees. Kelli shows her a specific photograph and says this line of images concerns her – it’s sexy, pretty, but too revealing. Ika says that was to build her portfolio and the photographers’ portfolio Kelli comments to Judy “more portfolio building,” and Judy laughs. [This is immediately following Karissa’s office visit where she said her photos were also to build a portfolio] It cuts to Kelli asking an embarrassed Ika nuances about multiple individual photographs. Kelli says she’s can’t have that stuff associated with Ika, Ika’s name, or their organization. Her dancing does not concern her. Her showmanship does. And the images do. She wants all of this stuff off of Ika’s social media, and they’ll take it from there. (6.5) * of episode, third of three Kelli tells her that she concerns them. They said many times they enjoy watching her dance. But Kelli’s biggest concern with her is that she doesn’t think Ika’s right for this team. The photos they saw and some of the decisions that she’s made scare her. Kelli doesn’t know when she leaves their dance studio where she goes at night. Kelli says there’s more pictures [pulling them out] and says everything they’ve ever seen is partying and drinking. That concerns them, and they don’t think that’s right for this team. Ika says a lot of the pictures on Facebook are from a few years ago, and she feels more mature and hopes they don’t think of her in a bad light, because she doesn’t think she’s like that at all. Kelli says they don’t – that they don’t want to, but she concerns them because they don’t know her. So, all they have to go off of is what they see there. Kelli asks why she posts those kinds of pictures, and where is her judgment and caution? That’s a concern. And while Ika’s right, they don’t have the benefit of knowing much more of her than what she’s publicizing about herself, Kelli’s just afraid of the risk and can’t ignore it. Ika asks if there’s anything she can do to convince them otherwise? Kelli says maybe she didn’t make herself clear and she will be more direct with her. They’re making a cut tonight and that is her, so tonight will be her last night here. Ika says she’s really sad that’s why, and feels like it really doesn’t represent who she is at all. She thanks them for the opportunity and says she hopes to see them next year. [Ika leaves] Kelli says it’s one thing to party. It’s another thing to just publicize every time you have a drink. She thinks Ika’s probably going to roll into parties and roll on into trouble – she doesn’t trust her. Judy agrees. End of Journey Season 6 (6.5) * Third person to leave training camp during week 3 (3rd of 11, 42 remaining after her cut) Other Season 6 (6.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries: she’s originally from the Republic of Georgia in Eastern Europe * Shown being invited to finals (6.2) * Fourth-to-last person shown being invited to training camp (6.5) * She tells Kelli how she’s never had her hair cut in a salon, always cutting it herself or having her sister do it * Makeover glamour shot Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Foreign